The Transformation
'"The Transformation"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180524cartoon51/ is the twenty-second episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 214th episode overall. Synopsis Gumball is asked to settle a dispute between Penny and her family. Plot The episode opens with Gumball and Penny talking via Elmore Plus, discussing if they would still date each other if they had gross conditions. Penny then asks for Gumball's help in resolving a personal family issue and asks him to come over to her house, which he agrees to. That night, Gumball brings a cake with him to Penny's house, but nobody answers the door. He then overhears the Fitzgeralds in an argument. Gumball decides to enter their house from the back door, leading him to climbing over the fence. On the other side he finds active sprinklers, so he strips down to his underwear to pass them. Gumball spots several toys, and realizes he has entered the neighbor's yard. The neighbor turns on their back lights, and Gumball frantically throws the cake and his clothes into the Fitzgeralds' backyard. Unfortunately, his clothes are shredded by a wood chipper, and his underwear are launched away by the fence. He attempts to cross the yard to get some towels hanging on the clothesline, but the lights turn on and all of Penny's family sees him naked. Gumball, now wearing a Santa outfit, joins the family at the table. Patrick reveals that he is unhappy with Penny deciding to stay out of her shell. Penny quickly says that her shell caused her nothing but grief, such as students making fun of her for it. Patrick argues that seeing his daughter naked all the time is embarrassing, but Penny brings up how most of the townspeople are either naked or wearing partial clothing. Judith calmly tries to tell Penny that her decision is going against their family's older traditions, but Penny believes said traditions are outdated. Patrick then tells a story where a peanut girl like Penny came out of her shell and died eighty years since her shell did not protect her from a common cold. Penny tells a story where a father bird was so backwards that he forced his family into staying in their shells for the rest of their lives and they died from boredom. Gumball thinks the environment is too intense and that the family needs outside help, but instead they decide to force Gumball into deciding whether they should remain in their shells or abandon them. While Gumball ponders his choice, he gets threatening vibes from each family member. Patrick uses his axe to create a flute with a distressing melody, Judith makes a cookie of Gumball's body getting torn in half, and Penny gives him a thumbs up emoji in a text only to say it was the closest to making a hand with missing fingers. Polly eases some of the tension by showing Gumball her drawing of a Crocoduck. At the table, the family intensely awaits Gumball's choice. Gumball claims he has made a decision but decides to illustrate it with a story. In a faraway kingdom in medieval times, a king became so afraid of the outside world that he shut the castle doors and made every citizen wear a suit of armor. One day the princess discarded the armor and got into an argument with her father, so they invited a handsome prince to make the decision. The prince decides to tell them a story of a family of cocoons on a tree branch. One of them broke open and became a beautiful butterfly much to the family's dismay, so they invited a handsome ladybug to settle the dispute, but the ladybug tells them a story of a family of seeds planted in the ground. One of the seeds decided to grow out of the soil into a flower and the family disapproved, so they invited a handsome gardener who begins to tell yet another story. Penny is exasperated of hearing the same story and tells Gumball that he cannot expect people to change after telling them the same thing over and over. Patrick agrees and finds that repeating the same stories just makes them angrier. The family realizes that what Gumball is doing is what they have been doing to each other. They peacefully decide to agree to disagree on their stances. Before the Fitzgeralds can compliment Gumball on his "strategy," they find he has already run out of the house in fear. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Penny *Patrick *Judith *Polly Minor Characters *Neighbor (voice) *Darwin (pictured) *Carrie (pictured) *Banana Joe (pictured) *Teri (pictured) *Alan (pictured) *Mowdown *Anton *Tina *Handsome Prince *Worm *Princess *King *Butterfly *Cocoons *Handsome Ladybug *Flower *Seeds *Handsome Gardener Trivia *Gumball's story features 3D animation by Julian Glander, making him the eighth guest animator of the serieshttps://twitter.com/glanderco/status/1018875957141295104. Continuity *This is Penny's twelfth major role. The other eleven were "The Pressure," "The Party," "The Date," "The Knights," "The Flower," "The Dream," "The Shell," "The Bros," "The Romantic," "The Misunderstandings" and "The Ex." *This is Polly and Judith's first major role. *This is Patrick’s third major role. *This is the fifth episode for Darwin to not appear in. The first four were "The Apprentice," "The Awkwardness," "The Singing," and "The Spinoffs." *This is the sixth time Penny shapeshifts. The first five were "The Shell," "The Bros," "The Mirror," "The Romantic" and "The Blame." **This is the fourth time Penny shapeshifts into her gorgon form. The first three were "The Bros," "The Mirror," and "The Romantic." **This is the third time Penny shapeshifts into her dragon form. The first two was "The Shell" and "The Romantic." *Penny's Elmore Plus profile picture is a still from "The Romantic." Goofs * When Patrick hugs Penny, his hand becomes yellow like her body. Cultural References *TBA Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes